Parappa Remixed
by MantaFlipper9
Summary: After the events of Parappa 2, things start to change for the rapping pup and his pals, and maybe, some things might never change.
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any other day, well, not like any other day. I opened the fridge, "Noodles."

The freezer, "Noodles."

The cabinets, "Noodles."

Out of hesitation, I opened the oven, "Noodles?!"

I glanced over to see my little sister's lunchbox sitting innocently on the counter. Suddenly, it opened by itself, and a blue tentacle slithered out, grabbing a box of noodles while making sounds of what I think was happiness. It slithered back inside and I heard munching noises coming from inside.

"Find anything to- why are you cowering in the corner like that?" Pinto, my little sister, asked as she walked in.

"Wh-wh-what was...THAT?!" I stammered, pointing to her lunchbox on the counter.

"My lunchbox." She replied, as if nothing was wrong.

"No, I mean INSIDE of your lunchbox!"

"There's nothing there, silly." She giggled as she picked it up off the counter.

"Uh, okay... sure..." I agreed. It was too early to argue.

"So did you find anything to eat?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I hope you like noodles." I answered, picking myself up off the floor, steeling a glance at her lunchbox, just to be sure.

"What's with all the noodles anyway?" Pinto asked.

"Because I won a contest at Beard Burger and got a 'lifetime supply'." I said sarcastically, making quote marks in the air as I rolled my eyes. If you ask me, I rather my life ended now, cause I'm sick of noodles!

"I want chocolate milk!" she whined.

"How about...Noodle Casserole?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!" she screamed, which knocked me back onto the floor.

 _To think I gave up a date with Sunny Funny for this?_

Just as I was about to make another noodle suggestion, the phone rang. As I suspected, it was Sunny.

"Hey, um, yeah, something came up. I have to baby sit my little sister whose visiting." I said, rubbing the back of my head as I glanced over at Pinto playing with that thing in her lunchbox. I shuddered.

"Oh, okay." Sunny replied, sounding disappointed. "I guess some other time?"

"Ah, sure!" I piped up. The fact that she was willing to be so patient with me was amaz—

"Hold on, I got another call." She put me on hold, and I felt a weight in my stomach. I know what's going to happen.

She came back, "Hey, um. Joe Chin just called, and said he was open. So, um, if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, it's fine..." I sighed, my ears drooping lower than usual.

"Okay, bye." And she hung up. I stood there for what felt like forever, not even aware that she had hung up. Finally, I sighed sadly and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Pinto asked.

"Sunny..." I said.

—"What did she want?"

"None of your business!" I snapped. Then I froze, realizing what I had done. "Sorry..." I said.

—"She dumped you, huh?"

I glanced up. "What do you know about being dumped?"

Pinto only shrugged and skipped off, taking that thing in her lunchbox with her.

I merely sighed in frustration and threw myself onto the couch. She didn't dump me, did she?

Technically we weren't going out to begin with, and tonight was supposed to seal the deal, and-What kind of brother am I? Blaming my sister for my problems?

Boxy Boy, the little boom box robot that my dad built, walked up and saw my foul mood. He played some music to cheer me up, and suddenly I felt much better.

Rap. It was my favorite music. Someday I aspired to be a rapper. Hopefully that would win Sunny...  
Darn it! I made myself upset again.

No, I can't let this get me down. I gotta believe!

A knock at the door snapped me from my thoughts, and I leapt off the couch to answer it. A blue cat, dressed in a dark blue tank top adorned with a white star, red and white striped bell bottoms, and platform sandals, greeted me.

"Hey Katy! What's up?" I asked, startling her that I was so happy to see her.

"I came to tell you the great news! My band just got an audition!" she screamed, jumping up and down as her tail swayed.

"That's great news! Um, your band?" I asked. "I don't remember you having a band."

"That's right! I know I told you I was thinking of starting one, but I finally did! Only problem is, you're the only one with a driver's license and—"

"Say no more!" I smiled as I held up my hand. "I'm always willing to help a friend!"

"Great! So when can you be available?" she asked, her eyes giving the hint that she hoped I would be today.

"Well, I could help you now...but..." I rubbed my neck.

"But what?" Katy asked, starting to look confused.

"PARAPPA! UEE WANTS MORE NOODLES!" Pinto screamed from down the hall.  
"That..." I sighed.

 **The First Gig**

We followed Katy to her house, where the other members of her new band were waiting. In the driveway was a tacky white van with the name MilkCan painted on the side in pink and blue.  
"Thanks to my Dad!" Katy said rather proudly as she noticed me staring at the van. I nervously laughed, hoping I wouldn't be caught dead driving something like that, but, to help a friend.  
We walked into the house, and that's when I saw _her_...

She stood there, nervously waving at me. She was a cute little lamb girl, wearing a baggy red t-shirt, tattered jeans, and worn sneakers with pink untied laces. Her guitar was slung over her shoulder.  
My eyes stopped staring at her when I felt something hitting me in the stomach. I looked down to see a yellow, fox I guess, wearing a red dress and a stick of dynamite in her head. How or why it was there, I don't know. But I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"MA-SAN! Stop treating guests like that!" Katy snapped, and Ma-San stopped her attacks.

"Well, what do you think?" Katy asked, as she helped me in.

"She's beautiful." I muttered, as I glanced back at the lamb.

"What?" Katy asked, letting go of me.

"Wha? I meant...that... I meant that the band idea! It's beautiful!" I stammered.

 _Nice save, PaRappa!_ I scolded myself.

"Yeah, we thought so too!" Katy agreed, somewhat skeptical. She was smart, and I hope I didn't give away too much for her to work from. After proper introductions, which meant no more stomach punches, I learned that the lamb girl was named Lammy. What a nice name! Sounds sweet, rolls off the tongue, and just makes you feel all warm and—  
Wait a minute... do I have a crush? Another one?  
That's when I remembered, all the things I did to impress Sunny Funny, I saw her there too! She seemed more impressed than Sunny did! Could it be that...I'm in love again?

"Well, time to get rolling! Let's go girls!" Katy commanded, and the others filed into the van.

Argh! The van! I hope no one lives to tell about this!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey PaRappa? Um...your sitting kind of close..."

Lammy said shyly, the first time she spoke.

"OOPS! Sorry!" I apologized and scooted back over, gripping the wheel and getting ready to drive this...

"Alright! Let's go!" Katy exclaimed, slamming her door shut to signal she was inside. I glanced in the mirror to make sure no one was behind me, and noticed Ma-San was reading a book, one that looked pretty complex too!

"Check the left, check the right," I muttered to myself. Even though I got my license, I was still a bit nervous, and Mooselini's training never went away.

I pulled out of the driveway, steeling glances everywhere to make sure no one saw me, and drove off towards the highway.

After about an hour or so, everyone started to say they were hungry. We pulled into Beard Burger, finally able to get something other than noodles! Little did I know that someone else was there.

"Hey, PaRappa! Nice wheels!" said the most condescending voice I have ever heard. I glanced up from the dash to see none other than Joe Chin, smiling.

Of all people to see me in this thing!

Part of me wanted to hall off and punch him in the face. But the other part of me figured that driving a van full of cute girls would be enough to elevate my masculinity over his.

That, and Sunny was hanging on his arm, looking at me. "I thought you said you had to babysit your little sister?" she asked, figuring I was lying to her.

"I am. She's in here with us." I motioned to Pinto, sitting in between Katy and Ma-San.

"What are you doing with... them?" she asked, and I noted that pause. She was good friends with Katy, but obviously didn't like the others stealing her spotlight.

"I'm the only one with a license, and they got a gig...and..." I began wringing my paws nervously, feeling that Sunny wouldn't believe a word of it.

"So they got you to be their driver! Slave labor, way to go!" Joe Chin said with a grin, eliciting a chuckle from Sunny. They turned to walk off, and I wanted to say something but Katy stopped me.

"Let's just go, PaRappa. We'll find somewhere else to go."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "I guess you're right." Then I got an idea.

"Hold that thought a second!" I darted from the van, towards Joe Chin's car.

A few minutes later I arrived with a shiny new laptop computer under my arm.

"Theft proof? My tail!" I said with a grin, and we drove off. Sure, it was a petty act of revenge, but hey, it was better than violence. Lammy glanced at her watch. "Oh no! We've only got five minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Not to worry. You just got to believe!" I cried, and slammed on the gas. As we were speeding, Katy began singing to warm up her voice...

"We've got to get to the concert on time," I couldn't help but play along.

"Meanwhile we can just make a rhyme!" Katy smiled, and realized what I was doing.

"Hope we don't get caught, speeding down the line!"

"I hope so too, I can't afford a fine!" Lammy had began to play along, matching our words with guitar riffs. I had to admit, she was pretty good.

"We got to make it to the big show!"

"No time to waste, we've really got to go!" Katy decided to throw me a tough line, trying to trip me up...

"Hope everyone thinks my voice is eloquent!"

"Everyone will think you're voice is...uh... um..." Just when everyone was about to laugh, the sight of red and blue police lights made us stop.

I pulled over and waited for the motorcycle cop to approach us. He didn't look like any cop I've seen around town. He was a purple rabbit, and had a scowl on his face. "Not only were you speeding, you were disturbing the peace with your awful singing!" he sneered in a nasally tone.

"Uh, sorry, but we're kind of in an emergency..." I started to say.

"What kind of emergency?" he asked, eyeing us with skepticism. That was when Lammy had an idea. "OH NO! I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" she cried, startling everyone else, including the cop.

"Uh, that's my cue! Sorry officer!" I cried, and sped off, faster than before. The cop only glowered.

 _"I'll make sure this town gets what it deserves! And that includes getting rid of them!"_

"Nice save Lammy! Where did you come up with that?" Katy asked.

"Long story, but it worked!" she replied, blushing a bright red.

I blushed too. She's talented and smart... Before I could say anything, Katy spoke up.

"We're here! Jack Smash Studios!"

Lammy looked worried. Something about the name Jack Smash made her uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure he looked normal, and was dressed in a suit and dorky green glasses. But something about Jack Smash was off. Way off...  
He had a pumpkin for a head! I guess around here anything is possible, but still. I didn't like his creepy vibe.

"Welcome girls! Welcome! Can't wait to get your first single recorded!" he said eagerly, shaking their hands. He seemed interested in Lammy, which made her feel uncomfortable.

I wanted to say something, but Jack shoved me out of the way and led the girls into the recording booth.  
"Alright, you said that this song was called "No Cutting Corners"? Right?" he asked, getting the tape ready.  
"Actually, it's called Millennium Girl!" Katy said.  
"Right, right! Whatever! Let's get this show on the road!" They jammed for a few minutes, until they stopped and Lammy looked at me.  
"Wanna be in the song?" she asked.  
"Sure!" I piped up, and left Pinto on the leather couch as I ran into the recording booth.  
"Great! Yoko Teriyaki always needs new members!" Jack muttered to himself.  
"Alright, let's get started!"

 **Lesson 2**

"If you're going to be in the song, we have to redo the middle part. So just follow along," Katy said.

I nodded, and began moving to the beat.

 _"I'm facing all the problems that'll get me!"_

 _"Facin' the problems that'll get me!"_ I was just improvising the whole time, and did pretty good!

"Cuz I don't really wanna spend the time see."

"I don't wanna spend no time see!"

"All of this hype all around."

"All of this, hype from all around."

"Seems like, a waste of time."

"Seems like a waste of time with big sound!"

'Let me tell you, let me give everybody little something"

"But let me give you, A word of advice, it seems like a waste of time but it's nice!"

"In life, you just can't get going around cutting corners!"

"And in life, struggle with help you later, no cuttin' corners!"

"That was great girls! And you too, um...whoever you are!"

My ears drooped in resentment.

"Let's wrap this up and get it to the studio for editing!" Jack said.

We filed out of the booth, and walked into the studio, unaware that Jack had grabbed Lammy by the arm.

"But someone wants to speak with you alone!"

Once we got into the room, I glanced around.

"Where's Lammy?" I asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Ma-San said something I didn't understand, but she obviously didn't know.

"Good question..." Katy pondered.

"So good to see you again!" a female voice called out.

Lammy looked around in the darkness, and knew who it was.

"I was so impressed by your skills in the underworld, that I want you back!"

"No, I can't! I want to stay here!" Lammy said.

The voice revealed itself to be a green, feminine being. She wore a purple dress, and two green antenna perched atop her head.

"I'm sorry dear." She said smoothly, "but I'm afraid that no one denies Yoko Teriyaki!"

Meanwhile, outside the studio, was another mysterious figure.

"So this is where she is, huh?" she snarled. "She's not going to replace me that easily! I'll burn this place to the ground like I did that lame-o dojo!"

The figure produced a lighter from her pocket, and looked at the image of Yoko on it. She growled slightly, and lit the lighter.

"And I'll kill my rival off while I'm at it!"


	4. Chapter 4

As we left the studio, ready to head off, I had realized the session had gotten my mind off of Joe Chin.

But I didn't think it mattered at this point, as I had been focusing on Lammy most of the time.

In fact, I was still wonder where she was.

As soon as we stepped outside the front doors, Katy was the first to speak.

"Does anyone smell something... burning?"

Ma-San had said something I couldn't understand, but Katy responded, "I highly doubt that," and

soon enough, we saw some smoke emerge from the other side of the building.

Jack Smash ran out yelling, "our studio is on fire!" The alarms from inside the building were ringing.

The flames got brighter as all we could do was look at it in shock.

"Where's Lammy?!" Katy cried in panic, "she never came out!"

It seemed that in no time that the fire department headed right over there.

"Did you manage to save our recording?" Katy asked Chief Puddle.

And sure enough, Lammy ran out of the building holding the reel.

"I managed," she said, coughing in the middle of her sentence, "to save this, as soon as she let me know the place was on fire."

"Oh, I'm glad," Katy said, hugging Lammy, "more so that you're ok than our reel."

Ma-San exclamed in agreement, but also in question.

"Well... you see.." Lammy began began trying to explain.

As Chief Puddle and his crew were putting the fire out, he asked Jack Smash if he had left any electronics on.  
"Oh, this was no accident," Jack Smash said, "someone must have done this on purpose."

The only 'evidence' that one of the firefighters happened to find was a lighter with Teriyaki Yoko's face on it. Hmm...

"The police force will be on the lookout for whoever it might be, as they always strike again," said a

female firedog who wasn't a dalmatian, "and I'll see you at home soon," she added, speaking to me.  
"Ok, mom," I said.

"Now that we're sure we're all ok," Katy said, "I've got us VIP passes for the Annual Parappa Town Picnic tomorrow."

"That sounds great!" I said. Even though I still felt bad about Joe Chin taking Sunny from me, I

figured he still wouldn't be able to get the best of me for keeps. Besides, I feel like I'll be able to start forming something with someone else...


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Next Day_**

MilkCan said they would make it to the park on their own, so I was glad I wouldn't have to drive that clunky old van again.

Setting up wasn't too hard. Since setting up the canopies was the taller people's job, I didn't have to risk cutting my hand trying to lift the tent's roofs.  
Katy directed a truck to bring in a big wooden box as an impromptu stage.  
For a moment when I was helping set everything up on the stage, I noticed Lammy and how I couldn't help but think she looked beautiful when she had been preparing for the event, her cheeks looking flushed.  
You know what? I was more and more sure of my crush by the moment. I no longer cared whether Sunny would show up or not and whether she'd notice me or just be into Joe.

In a few moments, Joe Chin was on the impromptu stage and explained the rules of the games.

"Ok," said the big-chinned dog, "The key is to have fun in the games, but remember these 3 rules. 1. Don't hurt the other players, 2. Play fairly, 3. I'm extremely handsome!" he said the line with a glint of his teeth, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," a guy with curly red hair and glasses said, "rule 3 stinks!"

"That's not a question," Joe said, "now is there anyone who has a real question?"

There was a large show of hands. "That aren't about rule 3."

Everyone put their hands down.

"Hi, Joe," Matt said as the aforementioned stepped off the stage.

"How's ClubFun going?" Joe asked.

"It's been great! And with Parappa performing, it's been fantastic!"

"Oh, yes... well..." Joe Chin said, a little less than thrilled.

But as soon as everyone in Parappa town was about to have fun, two villainous crooks were hatching a scheme in the back of the park.

"This will make us filthy rich," a menacing purple rabbit said.

"How so?" his big dopey purple cat partner in crime asked.

"Selling this taffy, of course!" the rabbit said. The cat still had a look that didn't seem like he followed.

"You see, Groover," the rabbit continued, "in the army, they gave the soldiers terrible food, but with the inclusion of a certain additive, the soldiers ate their slop willingly. It is now used in modern cuisine, such as most Chinese restaurants. And now that I've gotten my hands on it, it's goin' into our taffy. Just think! Those suckers will keep coming back for more and more! And we'll be rollin' in the dough!" He finished with a smirk and a vision of the money raining on him and he and Groover rolling around in it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, Parappa!" Sunny waved at me. I felt a bit awkward, with her having just dumped me so it seemed it'd be even weirder for her to talk to me in such a friendly way as if nothing happened. But I waved back, in more of a half-hearted way.

"Hi, Sunny..."

"I'm actually glad you made it to the picnic," she said. I started to feel a bit better, until she said, "Joe gave me a special invitation to this picnic yesterday."

—"Oh?"

"Yeah," Sunny continued, "he took me all over town yesterday, and at the end of the day, he offered me a VIP pass."

I felt my ears start to drop again, like yesterday.

"Is that so?"

—"Yeah, but he then offered to spend more time with me afterwards, but I said 'Joe, you're a nice guy, but I'm going to have to say no'. He looked disappointed, and tried to make other offers, but I turned them all down."

I was surprised, and relieved. But felt a bit guilty about—

"Have any of you met my little sister, Sam?" Joe said as he walked over, gesturing at a small girl dog who also had blonde hair in a low ponytail who had her headphones on.

"And over here is my cousin Fina," Joe continued.

Fina looked at the group, then at me, with a strange look, as her eyes glazed over and her face turned red.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Katy.

"Likewise," Sam said, removing her headphones.

"Now, let the games begin!" Joe announced.

Back with Gaster and Groover.

"Ok, we're closing in. This founding day picnic must be packed," the rabbit said as he and Groover set up the table and signs. "Now we go in for the kill..." Gaster said in malicious anticipation.

The next event that took place was a sack race, even though PJ just used his asa sleeping bag. Matt came in first, with me coming at a close second.

"That was a great game!" We both said in unison.

"We're going to go freshen up," said Katy, "Don't wait up for us." The girls walked off.

I looked over to the sidewalk and saw a stand. It had a sign that said _Taffa Taffy_.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked.

"It's a taffy stand," PJ replied, "They've got that new taffy that no store will carry."

"I wonder why," I said.

"Let's check it out," said PJ.

"Ah, our first two customers!" said a guy with purple fur, sunglasses and curly hair. "What flavors can I interest you in?"

"Hmm..." I pondered.

"How bout PB& J and pancake flavor," PJ said.

"Good choice!" said the salesman.

"Cool!" We both shouted.

"And we will set you up with five free pieces as a promotion," the salesman said, "The main pieces will be $2.50."

"Thanks for your patronage!" called the salesman after we paid.

"Heh, heh," the salesman said going back to his normal demeanor, "they didn't suspect a thing."

"Hm, this taffy is pretty good," I said. Noticing it's texture and flavor were like no other taffy I'd tasted. It was soft, but not too soft. It's flavor wasn't too artificial, but not exactly like eating the real thing the flavor was based on.

"Yeah, in fact, better than any I've ever had before," PJ agreed.

"A plan pulled off well," Gaster said as he approached the park's storage room.

"But we only sold 13 pieces, you kept givin' more taffy away for free," Groover pointed out.

"It's less about the money and more about getting people eating out of the palms of our hands," Gaster said, "now to get rid of these disguises.

"Huh?" Groover said, as he looked straight ahead.

"Ok, Groover, just get the-" Gaster also saw what Groover was surprised at. "Rats! It's the blue cat and her band mates... we already sold some taffy to them, too! If they catch us, we're busted! Especially with how hard she can punch!" He said, remembering the events from their first encounter. "We gotta get rid of the evidence!"

"How?" Groover asked.

"Let's go out in a blaze! Hehehehehe..." Gaster then lit his lighter and dropped it into the storage room. He and Groover quickly fled the scene.

"Ok," Katy said, "they told us to get some dodgeballs, and they seem to be in full stock." Katy and the girls each grabbed some of the rubber dodge balls. "Now, let's show 'em our game faces!" She then sniffs a few times. "Gosh... is something burning?"

"I think so," Lammy said, "Ugh... it smells like..." Lammy wrinkled her nose, "burning hair..."

"ACK!" Katy shouted as she saw the flames, "There is something burning!"

" #$%^&*!" Ma-san said, which meant something along the lines of 'We've gotta get out of here!"

The three girls ran, trying to find an exit. Lammy still with her hands over her face.

"Hang on, Lammy," Katy told her and they found the emergency exit in time.

"You guys ok?" I asked them, as the firemen already made their way to the supply shed and were about to extinguish the fire.

"This looks like the work of an arsonist. Someone who burns things down for attention. If I could find him, I'd bring him to justice, just like the time in Buano when I..." Joe said, rambling on into one of his full-of-himself stories.

"Try being related to him," Sam told the gang, and put her headphones on as Joe blathered on and the rest walked away.  
I silently agreed, feeling a bit sorry for her.  
But as we made our way away from Joe, something tackled me from behind. It was Fina!

Fina giggled and said "Hello again!"

"Scoot!" Sunny said, obviously disapproving. Fina then released me from her grasp and walked away dejected. I was surprised Sunny actually did that.

"So, how much of the storage building was scorched?" Katy asked the fireman.

"Seems one third," said a familiar fireman who was a dalmatian, "some of the inventory had been burned and some sports balls have been deflated. We also found a box of taffy that was unaffected and conspicuously inside. Nobody has claimed that yet. Else we'll just throw it out."

"Say, Parappa," PJ said, "isn't it a shame that this taffy has to go to waste?

"Maybe it doesn't have to," I said. Before deciding to tell Chief Puddle, "We'll take it in until someone else claims it."

"I was thinking of taking it to my house until we can get a hold of those salesmen," Parappa said.

"Good idea," said PJ, "Can I come hang today?" He said, obviously looking to have more of the taffy.

In the center of the park, Joe Chin was taking pictures. "Ok, everyone, picture time!"

Everyone gathered to take a group photo.

"Say 'We're on fire!'," Joe told them.

But Lammy had an image of the building and the smell of the burning wig right that second. _"Ewww..."_ and made a face as soon as the shot was snapped.

Katy held the picture to show her band their copy. Ma-san laughed at Lammy's expression, while the lamb looked at it with disdain.

 _"I look like a goblin..."_

"Oh, come on, Lammy," Katy reassured her, "you don't look _that_ bad."

"So, Parappa," Matt said, "I was just wondering if you guys want to come with us to the arcade," Matt told his friends.

"Nah," I said, "I'll be heading home now. I have to watch this taffy,"

"And I'm going with him," PJ added.

"Ok, suit yourselves," Matt said.


	7. Chapter 7

At the arcade, Matt ran into Paula. She now lived further away, so they hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hi, Paula," he greeted her.

"Hi, Matt," she responded.

"How's everything going in your new town?" Matt said.

"Ok, I guess," Paula said, "but I wish they had better stores nearby."

"Oh," Matt said, "well I was just going to play the virtual hoops. Anyone game?" he called to the pack.

"Hmmm..." Paula said, "I'm game."

"Hmm... that's probably not your game," Matt said.

"You saying I can't handle it?" Paula said, a bit annoyed.

"No, I'm just saying you'd probably be more comfortable with a lighter game-" Matt said, "like the air hockey table."

"I held my own against you in a basketball game before," Paula reminded him.

"You made us fetch a soda and then ran off!" Matt pointed out.

"Game's on then," Paula said challengingly, "You, me, air hockey."

"Fine!" They shouted in unison.

 _Paula could really cream me here. And worse, she's probably going to hang it over my head forever._ Matt thought as he had images of Paula making fun of him for losing and telling the group of their friends the story for a long time to come.

Meanwhile, Rammy was playing the Whack-A-Ninja game, quite aggressively. Hitting the ninja with the whacking stick quite hard with grunts. As soon as the game timed out, she angrily threw the stick on the floor (still connected to a cord) with an angry growl.

Matt saw her and thought, _I wonder..._

"Um, hey," he said as he approached her.

"What do you want, bub?" She told him, untrustingly.

"Listen," he began, "could I ask you a favor? I'm trying to beat my girlfriend at an air hockey game, so she won't rub my loss in my face, and if you could play as my partner, I figure I'll have some leverage."

"Hmmm..." said Rammy, "that sounds like a pretty low move."

"Since you don't seem that disgusted, let's go!" Matt said, grabbing Rammy by the arm.

"Hey!" Rammy shouted.

Paula waited for Matt to show up at the air hockey table, when he arrived with Rammy.

 _"Hey, Paula!"_

-"Hey, Ma- uh... who is that?"

"My partner for our doubles tournament," Matt said.

"What?!" Said Paula, "you didn't say we'd be playing doubles," she looked angry for a second, then sighed, giving in, "ok, if that's how we'll play it... Lammy?" she asked the lamb, who was sitting at a small table eating a personal pizza, "would you like to play on my team?"

"Um..." said Lammy, "ok."

"Alright!" Matt shouted, "Game on!"


	8. Chapter 8

_"Ready? Go!"_  
Matt announced as the air hockey table lit up with numbers and lights as it was activated with the coins inserted. The numbers for both sides started at "00".

The puck came floating out from the slot in the left center.

Paula hit the puck, then Matt hit it back. Paula tried to save it, but she wasn't quick enough and it went in her goal.

"Haha!" Matt laughed in triumph.

"You stink," Paula said in playful distain.

Then it was multiple puck mode, as the lambs, Paula and Matt smacked away at them all. Many pucks going into each goal, but Paula and Lammy clearly had the higher score as each of them climbed higher.

190... 205... 220...

The last puck remained as both teams frantically smacked at it, but it fell into Matt and Rammy's goal, as Matt's facial expression changed to one that looked like he got singed while Rammy scowled. Paula smiled while Lammy looked nervous.

The second multi-puck round began. They once again slapped away at the pucks as the scores kept climbing higher, with Lammy and Paula still in the lead. When the last puck remained, it bounced at a 45 degree angle and shot into Matt and Rammy's goal.

"No!" Matt cried.

Paula was ready to do her victory dance and held Lammy's hand up, while the lamb looked reluctant to join in.

"I swear, that game was rigged," Matt said.

"It's your fault we lost," Rammy told him.

"Oh, shut up," he replied.

"I'm getting out of this bore-fest," Rammy said as she walked away.

Matt eyed her resentfully while Paula approached him.

"It was sweet of you to let me win," Paula said.

"What?" Matt stated, "I didn't-" but Paula interrupted him.

"It's ok," then she did something else that was unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You know," she continued, "this is the most fun I've had since I've moved."

As this was happening, Rammy already made her way to the alley behind the arcade and shops.

"Hey," said a voice, "yeah, you. With the horns."

"Who said that?" Rammy said. "On second thought, I don't care, get lost."

"I know about your work on that recording studio and that dojo," the voice continued, "sure, you didn't succeed at burning soon the recording studio, but that was beautiful."

—"Who are you?"

The source of the voice jumped down from the fire escape, startling Rammy. But her fear quickly turned into anger.

"Don't do that!"

"Hey, relax," the rabbit said, "I'm just a fan of yours."

"You're pulling my leg," said Rammy.

"No," the rabbit said, "I mean it. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gaster. And I'm here to give Parappa Town what's coming to it."

Rammy looked skeptical. But before she could walk away, he continued on.

"And I see you hate this town as much as I do."

"Well," Rammy said, "it's not the town, just some of the people in it. Especially one that stole my fame from me by taking away my big break. But what do you care?"

"What if I said we could both have what we want," Gaster continued, "you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Just as soon as my partner gets back with the goods."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at my house, PJ and I spend most of the day sitting around in the living room eatting the taffy.

"Won't the person who left the taffy behind miss it?" I asked.

"It's just Taffy," PJ said, shoving another piece into his mouth, "besides, who knows what would have happened to it? Maybe they'd forgotten about it and it might have just gotten thrown away or something."

"You're right," I said. Then a small burp came up that brought the taste of the taffy back into my mouth. _Ugh..._

"Ok," I admitted, "now I feel sick."

"It helps to just lay around," PJ said, "that always makes me feel better."

I laid back, hoping it'd work for me, too.

"So, I saw you giving Lammy the eye today during the picnic," PJ suddenly said.

"Wha?" I said, a bit surprised he'd say that.

"I saw the look you kept giving her," PJ went on, "like the look you used to give Sunny."

—"How would you know? You're usually asleep most of the time."

"I notice more things than you think," PJ said.

Not wanting to talk more about it, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

When it turned on, the first thing was shown was a commercial. It showed a familiar monochrome lamb vigorously playing the guitar on a hill with the camera rotating around it.

The announcer's voice started to speak and said, "On, June 29th, Rammy's new album will be available for purchase at your local music store."

The album's cover art featured Rammy playing her guitar on the front of a red and black crackled background.

"I never was a fan of that kind of music," Parappa said, "it's a bit too loud for my taste."

Behind the scenes, at the warehouse, where Rammy and her new associates were standing in.

"It's a complete success!" Gaster boasted, "that commercial is being broadcast all over town! And soon, we'll have many customers eating at the palms of our hands."

"Don't you mean mine?" Rammy asked, "after all, it is _my_ album."

"Of course," said Gaster, "and I managed to book you a gig at the Rodney State Fair," he added, showing his two colleagues a flyer for said fair.

"What?!" Rammy said, "I'm sure my image shouldn't be associated with hay bales and funnel cakes! I am the queen of darkness!"

"Your concert _will_ start at 8pm, when it gets dark," Gaster said, "even if there will be bright lights around."

"Ugh, fine," Rammy said, "as long as I'm getting myself out there and heard. Look out, world, there's a new rock star in town!"


	10. Chapter 10

It was now or never. I had to find out how I really felt about Sunny, or if I really moved on.

As if on cue, the phone rang, when I answered it, it was Sunny.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," she responded, "I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?"

"Oh, not much," I said, "still the usual, and having to watch Pinto from time to time."

"Would you like to go to the beach with me?" She asked. I froze. I didn't know what to say. But then she said, "I asked my dad, and he agreed as long as I brought a few more friends."

I knew that her dad wouldn't trust me enough to let us go alone, so I figured he wanted the others to come along.

"Okay," and I realized I had to bring Pinto along, since she would be alone if I had gone without her, "and it wouldn't be too much trouble if I took Pinto with us."

Sunny paused for a moment, before answering, "No trouble at all." After the call ended, I walked through the house to find Pinto and called out to her.

"We're going to the beach, but I'm going to pick up Sunny so maybe you can go with us."

"Oh boy!" Pinto said, but then changed her expression, "wait, wouldn't it make sense if the two of you went to get some time by yourselves?"

This comment slightly annoyed me. Again, what does she know about any of this stuff at her age?

"We're actually taking a few more friends with us," I told her, "so it's definitely not like that."

After we had gotten our swimsuits and any other things we might need, Pinto brought her lunchbox as usual. I still think I see something in there, but Pinto keeps denying it.

Anyway, since we didn't have the car, we had to walk to Sunny's house. In this heat, it was almost brutal, but it was worth making it there.

I rang the doorbell, knowing that it might be her dad answering it, like I did the first time I invited her to ClubFun, so I wouldn't be startled by him.

"Hi," it was Sunny.

"Hi, there," I said, "ready to go?"

"There's just something you should know," Sunny's dad General Potter said, as he appeared behind her, "you have to have her home by a certain time. In fact, before the sun goes down. But I'm sure I can trust you to have each girl back home," he said with a slight smirk. Just then, I knew who he was referring to, as, unexpectedly, he stepped aside and revealed that Lammy and Katy were inside the house, too.

"I'm s-sure he will," Lammy said, trying her best to speak up. Sitting next to her on the sofa was Katy.

"Yeah," Katy said, cheerful as ever, "don't worry about it!"

"You kids have fun!" General Potter said as the girls exited the house, "but not too much," he muttered.

Katy snickered, but I knew that he still didn't trust me completely.

"So," I said as we got to the sidewalk, "I don't have the car today, so I figured the best way to do this was to go by bus."

"Are you sure?" Lammy asked.

"As long as I don't have to drive that clunky truck again," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Katy asked. But before I could deny I said anything, Joe Chin drove by in his limo. Just my luck.

"Hi," he said in his usual pompous tone, "what might you girls be up to?"

"We were headed to the beach," Pinto said.

"I see," Joe said, adjusting his sunglasses, "well it's a good distance away, you don't expect to walk or even take the bus. How about I give you a ride there? In fact, my summer home is out that way! We might as well visit it, too."

I knew what was going to happen. He was going to drive us all there in his Stretch Limo 900. He made PJ and I sit in the foggy back because he wanted to be seen with two girls in front. And it was obvious he wanted to show Sunny more of his luxuries. Sunny and Katy were more reluctant, as they rode in his limo before, and he drove so fast, he totalled Phat Donut, forcing them to rename themselves Flat Donut. Not to mention, all the laws he broke. I'm surprised if that thing would be considered street legal!

"Well..." Katy said.

"Hmm," Sunny added, "I guess in this heat, it's best we ride in a fast car to the beach. I'm already blistering from standing here."

 _Darn_.

"Shotgun!" Pinto shouted.

"There's only room in the front for two other girls," Joe said, "maybe one of you wants to volunteer to sit with Parappa in the back.

I'm sure he'd pick the best looking girls, but I saw Lammy looking at me.

"S-sure," she said, "I'll do it."


End file.
